Finally
by ohhmyyparrilla
Summary: What if Robin came back to Storybrooke and they lived happily ever after, but we all know life isn't that easy...
1. Chapter 1

Regina was working late at her office one night, when there was a knock on the door. She didn't hear him enter at first.

"Mom I think it's time to come home" Henry said as he hugged his mother. Regina looked up from her desk, confused on who would care enough to pull her out of her loneliness. But she say her little prince and nodded. She gathered her things for the next day.

So they walked out of the door and down the stairs to her car. When they got home, she made sure that Henry was ok and went up to her bedroom. She took off her shoes and unzipped her dress and found a large sweater and yoga pants. She then crawled into her bed. Without a warning memories of Robin came rushing into her head. She felt her heart heavy in her chest. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Henry heard her crying and knocked on her door.

"Mom are you okay?" Henry asked with a worried look on his face.

"I just miss him so much." Regina gasped through her breathes.

Henry climbed into bed with her and laid with his mother to try to comfort her. Honestly Henry missed Robin too.

-2 weeks later-

Regina woke up to a loud crash down in the kitchen. She quickly stood up in nothing more then one of Robins T-shirts. She quietly descended the stairs and when she reached the kitchen door she froze. There he was. In her kitchen. It's was Robin.

He turned around to she her short raven hair in a knotty mess and tears in her eyes. She ran to him and he embraced her tenderly and then picked her up. She clung to him as the kissed her head. As her feet slowly descended to the floor she managed a few words.

"How did you get here?" Regina managed to get out between kisses.

"It's a long story, Love. That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I'm here with you right now." he said.

And it really didn't matter because he was right. He was there and that's all that mattered to her.

Regina leaned into his lips and they kissed passionately for a few seconds. As they parted Robin picked her up and slowly walked up the stairs and gently laid her on the bed. She pulled him down with her.

"Love me." Regina whispered into his ear. "Henry isn't here."

Without a second thought he climbed over her and straddled her hips. She leaned up and kissed him fiercely, letting their tongues slide over each other. She was fisting her fingers through his hair. She moaned as Robins lips left hers and slid over to the place on her neck that made shiver.

"Touch me." She said as she slid his hand down to the inside of her thigh.

She quickly took off his shirt and flung it to the floor and hers wasn't close behind. Next came his pants. They were both in nothing more the boxers and panties. She wanted him so bad. To feel him so close. Inside her.

She moaned as her hips jerked forward pressing into his already strained boxes.

"Robin.. Ughhh.." She gasped and he entered her.

Her body rocked back and forth to seek a deeper entrance. She wanted to cry. She couldn't hold it in much longer. She had missed him so much the past 4 weeks. She couldn't believe that he was really there.

She whimpered and moaned as he comed in her. She was seeking release when he quickly pulled out and brought his lips down to her inner thigh. Kissing and loving. He took her into his mouth when she let out a few short and sharp breathes she came.

He crawled up to lay beside her and tell her how much he loved her. He pulled her close. Pulling the blankets up around them. She whispered "I love you" as she buried her head into his chest. He pulled her closer and said "I love you too. I missed you so much"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys I know I'm late! I got my wisdom teeth out the other day but I hope this chapter makes up for my lateness ;)_  
 _And I wanna thank my beta Kristin for helping me with this chap! Love ya girl 3_

* * *

As the suns morning rays bled through the curtains in Regina's bedroom, she began to stir in Robin's arms. She laid there enjoying the warmth and security he provided. But she couldn't help but think how he had gotten through the towns barrier. As she was pondering the possible ways he pulled her tighter into his embrace. He began to trail kisses along her neck.

"Good morning" Regina rasped.

"Go'mornin Gina" Robin said as Regina directed his kisses towards her mouth. Distracting her pleasantly she turned in his arms and started roaming his body as if to prove to herself that he was really there with her. "That was the best sleep I've ever had." Robin whispered into her hair. "How did you get back and…" Regina was asking but was cut off as Robin leaned in and kissed her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "..get past the town boarder? He looked at her and spoke softly "None of that matters now.. I am where I am supposed to be." Her heart raced hearing his words, still unable to believe he was here with her.

His look made her weak, no one has ever looked at her the way he did every time their eyes met. He leaned in to kiss her and she welcomed him, leaning back on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him in close as she slid her tongue into his mouth. She yearned for the taste of him. The heat from his body warmed her, she got excited feeling his hands on her bare skin as he traced the curves of her body.

She ran her fingers lightly down his side and smiled softly feeling him shiver at her touch. He began to kiss her softly down her neck, she felt the heat from his lips linger on her skin, she closed her eyes taking it all in. Robin slowly slide her nightgown off her shoulder tracing his tongue down to breast, he played with her nipples. She gasped in pleasure as she slipped her hand under his boxers feeling him become harder as she wrapped her hand around him. Robin released a deep moan and bit her playfully, she began to stroke him and he grabbed her ass squeezing hard.

He looked up at her as look of desire and need crossed his faced. She pulled him up to her and kissed him passionately. His fingers entered her, she was so wet needing to feel him inside of her, she let out a soft moan "ohh Robin, yesss" he bit her lip and began to play with her clit moving his fingers faster she gripped the bedsheets as a shiver ran through her body. She whispered softly to him "I want you inside of me" He moved himself on top of her and rubbed against her as they kissed. She felt him slide inside of her and her body came alive, she wrapped her legs around him and pushed her hips into him as he moved slowly teasing her. Her breath came heavy as he moved himself in and out, deeper each time. She bit his lip and he moaned in pleasure "Regina….."

The sound of her name from his lips was all she needed to hear to ignite the fire inside of her. She placed her hands on his chest and using her body pushed him back onto the bed as she straddled him. She leaned down to kiss him her breaths coming short and she began to ride him fast and hard. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed himself up into her, she orgasmed "mmmmm". She moved her hips faster feeling him pulsate in her, his eyes closed and a deep moan came from him and he thrust had into her harder each time he came inside of her "oh fuckkk yes" She moved slower leaning into him kissing him softly, he placed his hands on her cheeks and looked at her.

"Regina, it has always been you… I love you" She smiled as tears filled her eyes she whispered into his ear "Forever" and kissed him. She laid next to him in her bed as he wrapped his arms around her, she felt safe with him he was her anchor keeping her grounded … he was home.

* * *

Later that morning Regina and Robin had made there way down stairs to make breakfast. "Anything I can hey you with, love?" Robin said as he wrapped his arms around Regina's middle. "Could you grab a few plates and make me another cup of coffee?" Regina asked sheepishly. As Robin was making walked back into the room to make Regina's coffee. There was a knock on the front door. Regina snapped her eyes up and sighed in annoyance at whoever decided to ruin their perfect morning back together.

Regina made her way to the front door in nothing more than one of Robin's t-shirts and a pair of her yoga pants."Henry, hi baby. I totally forgot you were coming home today. We are just making breakfast, are you hungry?""We?" Henry asked confused. "Mom who's here?""Robin's back" Regina said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Henry's eyes widened as they searched his mothers face, "Really mom! He's really back?!" All Regina could do was nod her head before Henry wrapped his arms around his mothers waist.

"Regina who is at the door?" Robin yelled from the kitchen.

Henry bolted through the house and into the kitchen and almost knocking Robin as he wrapped his arms around him. Regina stood in the door way as she let them have their moment until Robin signaled her to come over and join their little embrace. Regina looked up at Robin and gave him a little kiss on the lips before speaking, "Looks like you were missed terribly but both of us." Regina said with a watery smile.

As Regina pulled away from the embrace to go finish breakfast, the boys went over to grab the bacon and eggs from the counter as Regina was finishing the pancakes. She brought the to the table and sat down with her boys. "Regina a penny for your thoughts?" Robin said smiling softly.

"Huhh. Oh it's nothing I'm just so happy to have you both here with me." Regina said almost in a whisper as if to preserve the moment.

"Robin where's Roland?" Henry started to look around for him from the table.

"He should be on his way here from New York right now." Robin said with a smile.

"Oh robin that's wonderful. I missed my little knight." Regina said with a bright smile.

One that Robin could never get tired looking at. As they were finishing up breakfast, they were talking about maybe watching some tv in the living room to spend time together. And as they were all walking to the living room the front door flung open and Roland started running to his 'Gina' and his knelt down to catch Roland and pull him into a tight hug. Roland's little arms went around her neck. She stood up and hugged as tight as she could without crushing his little body. Regina placed tons of kisses on his chubby little cheeks as he giggled.

"Gina I mis-ed you so much." Roland whispered in her ear.

"Oh baby I missed you too." Regina said with tears running down her face.

"Gina why are you crying?" Roland said as his little hands wiped away her tears.

"Roland these aren't sad tears. These are happy ones. I am so happy to have all of my boys with me again."

As if on que Robin and Henry hugged both Regina and Roland. "I love you, Milady" Robin whispered in her ear. "I love you too. I love all of you." Regina said as they all started pulling away.

"Ok mom I was promised a movie and couch cuddles." Henry announced trying to lift the mood. And it worked because Regina started laughing. "Ok ok you're right. Let's go."

They all made their way over to the couch and put on The Little Mermaid. Regina was next to Robin with Roland on her lap all cuddled up with his thumb in his mouth. And Henry leaning against his mother with her arm around his growing body. Not ten minutes later Roland and Henry were both asleep and Regina's arm was falling asleep. "Robin my arm hurts. And the boys are both asleep. Could you carry Henry up to his room so I can carry Roland up to the guest room?" "Of course love."With that Robin got up carefully not to wake Roland and walked to the other side of Regina and picked up Henry and started to make his way upstairs. Regina on the other hand was enjoying the moment with her little knight. But she knew robin would be waiting for her so she pushed herself up and did the same and put Roland into the guest room. She kissed his little head before she walked out of the room.

* * *

Robin was already down stairs with two cups of coffee in hand for her."Robin can we talk now about how you got back?"

"Of course love. Come on let's go to the couch." As he grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

He sat down and Regina apparently wanted to lay down so she had her head in Robin's lap. He was playing with her hair as if to look for some sort of comfort before he started talking.

"So when I was in New York, Rumple came to me and he told me that the barrier was down. So I went back to the apartment and told Marian and.." Robin was saying as Regina sat up.

"Wait so you're saying that Rumple helped you get back to me?" Robin nodded. "But why?" Regina sounded confused. "I don't know. But after I went back and told Marian she told me to go and that she would pack our things and be here by tomorrow." Robin said. "So Marian just let you come back? Come back to me?" Regina asked astonished. "Yes Regina, she understands that my heart was no longer with her. Even though I will always love her it's not the same love I have for you." Robin said as he looked into her eyes.

"So I'm guessing Marian is here? Do you know where she is staying?" Regina asked. "I'm assuming that she is with Emma."

"Ok well I can text Emma later if you want me to just to see if she is there?" Regina offered.

"Gina you don't have to do that. I'm sure she's ok but if you want to you can." Robin said. "Robin of course I want to make sure she is ok. She is still Roland's mother." "Regina have I ever told you how much I love you. You are the strongest person I have ever met."

With that Robin leaned over and crashed his lips on hers. She responded immediately teasing his lower lip with her tongue. He opened up to her and they just enjoyed being close to one another again.


End file.
